It may be desirable in some applications to engineer and manufacture power devices to provide sufficient performance, cost, and reliability. One such application can include hybrid and electric vehicle applications. Semiconductor power devices are often manufactured discretely as opposed to being integrated in an integrated circuit (IC) process. is typical with power devices, thermal performance may dictate failure rates when components are heated above certain temperatures. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.